Dilemas e Problemas, nosso ultimo ano
by Dracones Dulcia
Summary: "Nem tudo seria Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso BENDITO ultimo ano"
1. Apresentações e situações

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; Nina & Sirius_

Summary: _"Nem tudo é Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso ultimo ano" _

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter__ pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo I – Apresentações**

**Lily POV**

Era o meu último dia de férias e meu ultimo ano no colegial, meu material estava arrumado para voltar a Hogwarts – o melhor internato da Inglaterra – e estava sem nada para fazer, o que era totalmente entediante. Não por ficar sem fazer nada também, e porque eu não tenho com quem conversar, pois minha irmã mais velha Petúnia nem me olha, por tais motivos:

**1-)** Ela me acha anormal, porque quando eu tinha 11 anos e ela 12 anos, ambas fizemos uma prova para ganhar uma bolsa para estudar em Hogwarts, eu entrei, pois era a melhor instituição de ensino do país e porque eu estudei muito, mas ela não, insinuando que só nerd's e problemáticos vão para internatos e pessoas normais não. O que acabou me rendendo o apelido de "Anormal".

**2-)** Durantes as férias de verão do meu 5° ano – eu tinha 15 anos – um estuprador invadiu a nossa casa e atacou Petúnia, mas na verdade quem ele queria era eu. Mas como ele errou de quarto, acabou se machucando a minha irmã, quando meus pais descobriram já era tarde, pois ele já havia fugido. E durante o estupro da minha irmã o canalha a chamava de Lily, o que fez o ódio da minha irmã ficar bem maior.

Bem depois disso, ela se recusa a falar comigo, a não ser quando é muito essencial mesmo. Agora estou deitada na minha cama olhando para o teto, de repente começo a ouvir What Goes Around... Comes Around do Justin Timberlake, e que por um acaso é o toque do meu celular, começo a caçar ele na minha bolsa nova que eu ganhei da Nina Blum – um das minhas duas melhores amigas – ela é roxa com detalhes em preto, quando eu achei o bendito celular vi quem estava me ligando era Annie Darcy – Minha outra melhor amiga – imediatamente apertei o botão para aceitar.

- Lily? – Quando eu atendi, percebi que Annie estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu Annie? – Nessa hora ela começou a chorar mais e eu comecei a ficar mais desesperada.

- Lily... V-você pode vir ao Mcdonalds ao lado do St. Mungus? – Na hora que ela falou peguei a bolsa e já estava saindo do quarto

- Chegarei ai no máximo em 30 minutos – Fui rápida e já estava no andar de baixo procurando a maldita chave do carro.

- Tchau então – ela já havia conseguido se controlar, me despedi e desliguei o telefone.

- Mãe, onde está a chave do carro? – Na hora minha mãe apareceu e colocou a chave na minha mão – Vou me encontrar com a Annie, já volto.

Durante o percurso liguei para Nina e perguntei se ela sabia de algo, ela disse que não e que Annie havia falado com ela também, perguntei se não queria carona e ela aceitou. Nina morava a duas quadras da minha casa e era exatamente no caminho do hospital o que me facilitou muito, parei na frente da casa e ela entrou no carro.

- Lily você sabe o que aconteceu? – Nina entrou no carro e logo reparei no cabelo dela, ele estava loiro e curto na altura do queixo, Nina era loira naturalmente, mas preferia ser morena então pintava o cabelo de castanho.

- Você está loira? – Ela havia ficado linda como loira, ela também era linda como morena, o que fazia um contraste maravilhoso com a pele dourada e olhos azuis. Eu e ela éramos o total oposto, eu meus cabelos são vermelhos fogos e longos até a cintura, meus olhos verdes esmeralda e minha pele branca.

- Dirija, e sim estou loira, decidi voltar às raízes. – ela olhava para frente, foi quando eu notei que o carro não andava, pisei no acelerador e fui de 0 a 80 km/h em 10 minutos.

Chegamos à lanchonete em 15 minutos, e logo vimos Annie sentada com um lanche na frente quase intocado, o que foi muito estranho, porque ela adora Big Mac, Annie tem cabelos pretos até a cintura e olhos da cor violeta, ela tinha a pele meio douradinha, mas não tanto quanto Nina. Todas nós tínhamos alturas parecidas, eu 1,73, Nina 1,77, e Annie 1,75. Ela estava muito pálida e com os olhos vermelhos. Logo que entramos fomos correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando ela olhou pra gente ela fez uma cara de chocada.

- Meu deus Nina você está l-loira? – Parece que ela também teve uma reação de choque, que nem eu.

- Sim, e antes que você pergunte sim eu cortei o cabelo e agora desembucha – Sentamos na frente dela e ela começou a contar.

- Bem, o Luke estava querendo aprender a dirigir e eu passei a semana ensinando, hoje ele resolveu sair para dar uma volta e acabou batendo em outro carro, ele foi para a emergência e só o meu pai conseguiu entrar. – Ela começou a chorar, era desesperador, porque tanto Nina e eu sabemos que Annie adora o irmão mais novo, ela até ficou super deprimida quando ele se recusou a entrar em Hogwarts.

Bem estávamos Annie parou de chorar depois de um milhão "Vai dar tudo certo, o seu irmão vai ficar bem", a fizemos comer e pedimos lanches para nos duas também, um Big Mac pra mim e um Quarteirão para Nina. E quando estávamos todas calmas, eu toquei no assunto 'Nina Loira'.

- Então Nina porque você ficou loura mesmo? - Annie começou a olha-lá como se quisse-se saber o motivo também.

- Primeiro sorvete, porque se não vocês vão me matar – Nina se levantou e pegou 3 sorvetes dos maiores sorvetes que tinha na lanchonete.

- Você acha que ela pintou o cabelo por causa do Black? – Annie me perguntou e eu apenas balancei os ombros em sinal de 'eu não sei'.

Logo depois Nina sentou ao meu lado e entregou um sorvete para cada uma de nós, e quando ela abriu a boca para falar eu ouvi a voz da última pessoa que eu queria ver nesse mundo e não a voz da minha maravilhosa amiga.

- Meu Lírio se você comer esse sorvete irá engordar, e eu quero você em forma para o nosso casamento – É preciso dizer que eu desejo matar essa pessoa.

_OoOoOoOoO_

**James POV**

Hoje, eu acordei com o maior sorriso no rosto, sabe por quê? Amanhã eu vou ver o meu amor, pois começarão as aulas. Mas voltando o assunto principal, ou seja, eu mesmo bem quando desci para almoçar – sim era meio-dia quando eu acordei – descobri que meus pais haviam saído, então quando eu comecei a procurar algo para comer começou a tocar Smooth - Santana feat. Rob Thomas, que por um acaso era do meu celular. Quando eu o achei – que estava no armário do banheiro - vi no visor era que quem me ligava era o Remus Lupin, meu segundo melhor amigo que vem atrás de Sirius Black.

- E aí cara, o que rola? – Algumas pessoas me acham estranho por atender ao telefone desse jeito, mas de louco todo mundo tem um pouco.

- Então James, eu estou aqui no St. Mungus o Sirius propôs de a gente almoçar no Mac aqui do lado o que você acha? – Remus teve leucemia quando pequeno e então até hoje ele passa no médico a cada seis meses para saber como anda a saúde – Olha se você não vir não tem problema o Sirius já confirmou comigo...

- Já to indo pra ai, meus pais não estão mesmo e não tem nada pronto na geladeira – Já estava no quarto àquela hora procurando o meu tênis, pegando as chaves do carro e a minha carteira.

- Certo então.

Já estava na frente do meu carro quando desliguei o celular, entrei no carro e comecei o percurso até a lanchonete. Bem Remus é alto, mas não tanto quanto eu, ele tem o cabelo castanho muito claro ou loiro escuro, tem olhos cor de mel, sem relaxo às vezes acho que olhos dele são amarelos. O Sirius tem cabelos pretos até os ombros e olhos azuis acinzentados e tem quase a minha altura, já eu tenho cabelos pretos totalmente bagunçados e olhos castanhos esverdeados e uso óculos.

Quando eu cheguei à frente da lanchonete vi logo os garotos e entramos vimos a Lily, a Annie – O Remus gosta dela, mas ele nega sempre – e uma loira que eu não reconheci, essa ultima estava com três sorvetes gigantes, e quem ela pensa que é para dar algo que pode destruir o corpinho lindo da minha Lily?

Eu fui obrigado a ir até a mesa delas seguido de Remus e Sirius e quando a loira ia falar algo eu logo comecei a repreender a minha ruivinha.

- Meu Lírio se você comer esse sorvete irá engordar, e eu quero você em forma para o nosso casamento – ela virou a cabeça na minha direção e simplesmente mostrou o dedo do meio pra mim. As duas garotas começaram a rir feito loucas e Sirius e Remus também o que me deixou muito irritado.

- Potter o dia que eu for me casar com você, o inferno vai congelar – Ela parecia estar com muita raiva, será que a loira ia contar algo importante? Agora eu estava muito curioso.

Logo que ela terminou a frase eu e os caras sentamos com elas, a sorte que a mesa tinha um espaço em u para sentarmos todos juntos foi quando eu comecei a olhar melhor a loira e descobri que era a Nina, na hora o meu queixo caiu.

- Nina é você? – Meu Deus, eu pareci um débil mental falando desse jeito.

- Sim, Potter sou eu, algum problema? – Tenho que disser que apesar dela ser uma gata ela ficou mais aterrorizante?

- E desde quando você é loira Blum? – Sirius pelo que me parece está mais atraído por ela, bem ele gosta dela desde o quinto ano, mas ele não dá o braço a torcer.

- Não sei se você sabe Black, eu sou loira natural, mas como eu odiava ser loira eu pintava ele de castanho – Ela estava falando entre os dentes, ou seja, vai rolar briga.

- Bem, agora conta porque de uma hora pra outra você virou loira – Viva a Annie, às vezes eu queria tanto que ela e o Remus ficassem juntos, eles formam um casal muito legal, e devo citar que eles estão sentados um do lado do outro?

- O Regulus viu algumas fotos de quando eu era pequena e pediu para eu voltar a ser loira, e já faz uma semana que eu to assim – Na hora que o Sirius ouviu o nome do irmão mais novo ele engasgou com o sorvete que ele tinha pegado do copo da Annie.

- D-desde quando você conhece o meu irmão? – Ele perguntou com cara de espantado.

- Desde o terceiro ano – Ela o olhou querendo dizer isso "Seu idiota, o seu irmão estuda na mesma escola que agente e ele é muito melhor do que você".

- Bem, mas ele já viu? – A minha maravilhosa ruiva se manifestou pela primeira vez, espera ai ela já comeu metade do copo de sorvete? Isso não vai ficar assim.

- Sim, ele dormiu semana passada inteira em casa – Agora o Sirius mata o irmão, mas a Nina já saiu com vários caras do colégio, porém nada que desse a ela o título de galinha ou fácil.

- Seus avós deixaram? – Perguntou Annie depois de levar uma colherada de sorvete que dividia com o Sirius e o Remus.

- Ele dormiu no quarto de hóspedes – Nina levou uma colher a boca, e até eu tenho que confessar foi um ato super erótico quando ela tirou a colher da boca.

- E você não escapuliu para o quarto dele no meio da noite? – Como a minha Lily ousa pensar em coisas assim? Ela deve ser pura e não pensar em besteiras.

- Sinceramente não – Ela falou levando outra colher a boca, aposto que o Sirius daqui a pouco vai ao banheiro se aliviar.

- Que desperdício de homem, Nina – Lily e Annie falaram juntas o que fez com que eu e Remus engasgamos.

- Remus? Esta tudo bem? – Annie batia nas costas dele para ver se ele melhorava.

- Sim obrigado Annie – Nossa o Remus ficou mal dessa forma, mas cá entre-nos Annie falando isso é uma completa surpresa.

- Mas como assim você não foi para o quarto dele? – Porque será que a MINHA Lily quer saber se a Nina dormiu ou não dormiu com o Regulus?

- Ele foi pro meu, o quarto de hóspedes tem uma cama de solteiro e no meu uma cama de casal – O Sirius vai morrer depois dessa.

- Agora está explicado – Annie parece bem interessada no assunto.

- Gente eu vou comprar o meu lanche, vocês querem que eu peça para vocês também? – É impressão minha ou o Sirius está muito bravo?

- Eu vou com você – Remus não parece nada legal também.

- Sirius me trás um big Mac grande – Ele pegou o cartão da minha mão e foi até o balcão.

- O que deu neles? – Annie às vezes não parece ser desse mundo, será que ela não percebe que o Remmie é louco por ela?

- Não sei – Quando eu olhei para o copo de sorvete da minha deusa ele estava vazio. VAZIO!

- Eu vou pedir mais um sorvete – Annie, Annie, Annie você está querendo mexer como o lobo mau?

- Aproveita e pega um pra mim também – Como a Lily pensa em comer outro sorvete?

- Ok

Nesse meio tempo, comecei a notar como as meninas estavam vestidas diferentes, Nina estava com um vestido tomara que caia azul claro com estampas de flores brancas e – me deixa olhar debaixo da mesa – rasteirinha prata, Lily estava com um SHORTS – como ela ousa sair com aquele pedaço de pano – vermelho, uma regata branca, sutiã preto – adivinha como eu sei disso – e um allstar preto, Annie era a mais diferente, ela usava um jeans justo uma blusa de mangas curtas verde e um tênis allstar roxo. Bem, como eu falei das garotas, agora vou falar dos caras, o Sirius usava um jeans desbotado um blusa preta e um tênis Nike preto e azul, Remus um jeans também desbotado, uma blusa amarela e tênis preto. Já eu, estou vestindo uma bermuda preta, um tênis vermelho e branco, uma blusa regata branca.

Quando Annie estava voltando percebi que falava no telefone e à medida que o tempo passava ela ficava mais feliz, o Remus não pareceu muito feliz, mas fazer o que?

- Meu irmão já está em casa e sem nenhum arranhão – Anunciou a Annie quando ela sentou-se à mesa e entregou o sorvete da Lily, Remus sentou ao lado dela e Sirius logo ao seu lado.

- Que bom – Falaram as garotas em coro.

- O que aconteceu com seu irmão Annie? – Remus pareceu preocupado com o cunhadinho.

- Preocupado com o cunhadinho Remmie? – Sirius, Sirius você acaba de cavar a sua própria cova.

- Cala a boca Pad – Moony está bravo.

- Ele sofreu um acidente, mas não foi nada sério – Ainda bem, odeio enterros.

Do nada começou a tocar Inside of you – Hoobastank, cá entre-nos, essa música é super pornográfica, fala de um cara que gosta do jeito que a namorada se mexe quando está dentro dele. Enquanto a música tocava Nina procura o celular.

- Regulus eu já não falei que eu não quero essa musica como toque no meu celular? – Lily e Annie riam feito loucas por causa da música.

- Pouco me interessa que a musica fala exatamente o que você sente, eu disse que não quero – Agora eu entendi o porquê da música.

As garotas riam e Sirius ficava vermelho de ódio enquanto Nina falava ao telefone com o irmão mais novo e Remus simplesmente comia tranqüilo, como eu. Depois de desligar Nina configurou o toque e começou a tomar o sorvete junto com a Lily.

- Ruiva, eu já não falei que não é para você comer isso, se não ficará gorda e não vai entrar no vestido de noiva para o nosso casamento – Já falei de que Annie me deixou sentar entre ela e Lily? E por causa disso levei um chute na perna – Isso dói.

- Potter – Ela respirou fundo – Quando isso acontecer eu me mato.

- Certo pessoas, mas agora chega de briga – Porque é sempre o Remus ou a Annie que acabam com as nossas discussões?

- Então vamos sair hoje à noite? – A Lily está se saindo mais que a encomenda esses dias.

- Com certeza – Exclamou Nina na hora.

- Pode esquecer loira delícia – Exclamou Regulus chegando do nada – Seus avós falaram que hoje tem um jantar com uns parentes então é para a senhorita estar em casa às 18:00 em ponto.

- Aff. – Nina parece chateada – Porque a Tia Martha tem que existir mesmo?

- A delícia ruiva – Como ele ousa chamar a minha ruiva de delícia? – Vai ter mesmo o jantar de noivado da sua irmã hoje?

- Re, nem me lembre – Mas que porra de intimidade é essa? Desde quando ela chama o Regulus de "Re"?

- Você sabe que a minha cama está a disposição sempre – COMO É QUE É? – Para as três, viu delícia morena – Ele ousou agora piscar para a Annie, esse cara morre hoje.

- Regulus, eu já não cansei de falar que é Annie e não "Delicia Morena" – Isso Annie corte as asinhas desse... Desse MERDA.

- Eu acho que aceito Re, o Vernon parece que vai dormir em casa – COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO VAI PARA CAMA DELE PORRA NENHUMA!

- Ótimo – Ele colocou a mão no queixo da MINHA RUIVA?

- Posso saber que merda é essa Black? – Agora ele me tirou do sério.

- Calma Potter, ela dorme na minha cama e eu no quarto de hóspedes. – Agora sim, mas eu ainda to com um pé atrás.

- Pronto, viu James a Lily vai dormir no quarto dela – Como a Annie pode ter tanta certeza? – O Regulus só estava brincando.

- Bem, eu vou indo – Falou o Remmie, tadinho deve estar de coração partido.

- Me dá uma carona Remus? – Espera um pouco Annie e Remus num carro? Isso vai levar a maternidade.

- Nina eu também vou indo, vai querer carona? – Lily, vou ligar na sua casa só para falar com os seus pais.

Eu ainda não falei como o Regulus, bem ele lembra muito o Sirius, tem o mesmo tamanho, olhos mais azuis e cabelo curto e como todos nos três tem o corpo musculoso.

- Eu quero – Ela estava se espreguiçando.

- Vou com vocês garotas, pode ser? – Como ele ousa... sério o Regulus está me tirando do sério.

- Não, você vem comigo porque as nossas priminhas nojentas vêm em casa – Isso Pad bota pra quebrar.

- Ok – Ele já desistiu?

- Você dá carona pra gente Prongs? – Sirius não sou seu irmão por consideração à toa.

- Vamos.

- Então tchau gente – E assim terminou o meu santo dia.

_**OOoOoOoO**_

**Então o que acharam do primeiro capitulo?**

**Ah cada capitulo é uma casal diferente que conta então escolha o proximo casal.**

**Ainda tem mais, comente *-***

**Bejões Flor **


	2. Descobertas

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; __Nina __& __Sirius_

Summary: _"__Nem __tudo __é __Flores, __Borboletas __e __Cor __de __Rosa, __por __isso __estamos __no __nosso __ultimo __ano__" _

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo II – Descobertas **

**Annie POV**

Eu sabia, na hora em que o telefone tocou as 2:00 hrs da manhã, que era por causa daquilo. Meu pai me acordou e disse que ia a delegacia, ele é policial da Scotland Yard da área de homicídios, e perguntou se eu ia com ele. Na hora eu levantei e me arrumei, acabei vestindo um conjunto de moletom com capuz preto de camurça e um tênis preto qualquer.

Fui ao quarto de Luke e disse que estava saindo com o papai, ele disse está bem e voltou a dormir. O caminho para a delegacia nunca foi tão longo, quando chegamos meu pai mostrou as credenciais dele e entramos, ele me mandou para a sala de espera onde eu encontrei Nina com os avos e a Lily com os pais, os avos da Nina são pessoas muito importantes, a avó dela, Lucy é uma grande pianista e o avô, Charles, um grande empresário do mundo da música. Já os pais da Lily são dois grandes promotores, o pai dela Anthony trabalha na área de homicídio junto com o meu pai, a tia Aryana trabalha com a área de família.

Sentei ao lado da Lily e segurei a mão dela, que estava muito gelada.

- Cadê a Petúnia? – Sabia que haviam pegado o cara que havia machucado ela.

- Fazendo reconhecimento, mesmo sabendo que o sêmen dele já foi comparado e deu combinação positiva – Ela olhava sempre para o chão.

- Ele é o seu suposto pai Nina? – Bem ninguém contará que o cara que havia atacado Petúnia era o mesmo cara que supostamente atacará a mãe de Nina, e quando ela estava com sete anos à tia Charlotte desapareceu e até hoje Nina e os avós dela procuram por ela.

- São dois caras Annie – Na hora que ela falou aquilo eu não acreditei.

- Como assim Nina? – Não podia ser possível dois caras terem atacado Petúnia.

- Parece que o cara que atacou a minha mãe, tem um aprendiz, esse louco atacou a Petúnia. – Eu não acreditei no que ela acabava de me falar o sádico tinha um aprendiz?

Logo que Nina tinha acabado de me explicar à história inteira, Petúnia saiu da sala e logo em seguida por outro corredor eu vi o tal de Voldemort e atrás dele vinha Peter Pettigrew, um dos marotos, eu simplesmente não acreditava como um dos melhores amigos do James podia andar com esse tipo de gente?

- Lily... Pena que eu entrei no quarto errado, mas a sua irmã estava deliciosa – Eu não acreditava no que o Peter dizia.

- Então foi você que a atacou, seu monstro – Se o tio Anthony não tivesse segurado a Lily ela teria partido para cima dele.

Eu realmente não acreditava no que eu via Peter preso por estupro, tudo bem que ele nunca saia com nenhuma garota e que nem chegava aos pés dos outros marotos, mas chegar ao virar um criminoso isso era um absurdo.

Lily estava sendo contida pelo seu pai, e eu olhava pasma e Nina olhava para nos duas como estivesse falando "Eu falei que ele tinha um problema com a Lily".

Eu também havia percebido que alguns meses para cá ele andava estranho, mas eu nunca achei que fosse isso.

Depois do escândalo da Lily, os dois monstros foram levados as suas respectivas celas, graças a deus que os presos mais perigosos ODEIAM estupradores, ou seja, aqueles dois vão virar menininhas na prisão.

Fomos todos para casa depois de tudo, quando cheguei percebi que se passava um pouco das quatro da manhã. E logo fui para o meu quarto terminar de dormir.

Acordei por volta das sete da manhã, me arrumei e fui fazer o café da manhã para o Luke e papai. Bem eu não tenho mãe, ela abandonou o meu pai quando Luke nasceu e nunca mais ninguém soube dela, no começo o meu pai – que por um acaso se chama Gail – não conseguiu cuidar de mim e de Luke, já que eu tinha 1 ano e o meu irmão alguns meses.

Mas com a ajuda dos meus avos maternos e paternos ele se saiu muito bem, tanto que hoje eu nem sinto falta de uma figura materna. Alguns me perguntam se eu conto tudo para o meu pai, e eu digo que sim. Conto tudo, inclusive como foi a minha primeira vez, que por um acaso foi um desastre.

Quando terminamos de tomar o café, fomos para a Estação de King's Cross para eu pegar o trem para Hogwarts.

Bem eu cheguei à estação era 9h então deixei a minha bagagem no vagão dela e fui para o de passageiros, fui para a cabine que Lily, Nina e eu sempre pegávamos desde sempre, pois nos conhecemos desde que nascemos, pelo fato de nossos pais serem amigos dês do colegial. As garotas não demorariam a chega, então eu comecei a ouvir musicas no meu IPhone comecei por Avril Lavigne – Alice, apesar deu não gostar muito dessa musica, eu gosto mesmo das antigas como Sk8ter boy, mas eu nem liguei e deixei a lista rolar, mas quando chegou girlfriend, eu cantava a musica, porém não saia som dos meus lábios, pois eles apenas acompanhavam a musica.

Nesse ritmo se passaram algumas musicas como eu estava de olhos fechado e só vi que tinha algum me chamando quando me cutucaram, quando eu olhei tive um grande susto, pois a pessoa que estava na minha frente era o Remus, e eu tenho que confessar que sou apaixonada por ele desde o final do terceiro ano, mas isso é historia para outro dia.

Tirei os fones e o cumprimentei.

- Oi Remus – dei um sorriso, e não pode deixar de corar.

- Oi Annie – ele devolveu o sorriso e eu corei ainda mais – O que você está ouvindo?

Olhei para o nome da musica que eu havia pausado, e quando vi o nome eu corei até a raiz do meu cabelo era Hot, tudo bem a musica até que é fraca para o resto das musicas que eu tenho no celular, mas ainda senti vergonha de falar.

- Avril Lavigne.

- Que legal, eu também gosto dela, mas prefiro as musicas antigas. Não que as novas não sejam boas, é que eu prefiro as antigas mesmo.

- Nossa eu também prefiro as antigas.

- Posso dar a minha opinião também? – Eu tomei um susto quando eu vi Lily e Nina entrando. Deixa-me esclarecer uma coisa, Remus estava junto da Lily e Nina, ou seja, sentados na minha frente.

**Remus POV**

Quando acordei essa manhã foi quando caiu a ficha que hoje começava as aulas, graças a deus a minha mãe já tinha terminado de arrumar as minhas malas, não que eu não consiga fazer isso sozinho, mas eu sempre acabo pedindo ajuda a ela, bem minha mãe se chama Luiza e meu pai John.

Meu pai é cardiologista no St. Mungus e minha mãe enfermeira e já deu para entender como eles se conheceram né? Os pais de Sirius tiveram o casamento arranjado, o pai dele Orion, é político e a mãe Walburga é dona de casa. Já os do James são donos de uma das maiores redes de loja de esportes do país, a mãe dele se chama Nolan e o pai Andrew.

Bem nossos pais se conheceram na Faculdade fazendo da gente melhores amigos desde criança, e depois no nosso primeiro ano conhecemos Peter, e que por um acaso não tinha dado noticias, desde o começo das férias. Bem tomei um banho e troquei, quando desci meu pai estava lendo o jornal – muito serio, por sinal – e minha mãe terminando de fazer panquecas.

- Remus, leia isso – quando ele me entregou o jornal eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu via, uma foto de Peter e de um tal de Voldemort, o artigo dizia que eles haviam sido presos por estupro à filha mais velha dos promotores Evans, e que eu logo reconheci como sendo os pais da Lily.

Continue lendo a matéria e cada palavra, frase e parágrafo que eu terminava descobria que o Peter que eu havia conhecido, não existia e que ele era apenas uma ilusão. Os sinais estavam na minha frente e eu fui cego para não percebê-los. O jeito como ele falava de Lily, a forma que a olhava. No começo eu desconfiei e contei para o Prongs, mas ele disse que seria inveja ou apenas admiração, pois nenhuma garota havia fisgado James ainda, mas dentro de mim, sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Minha mãe e meu pai conversaram comigo, disseram que eu não tinha culpa pelo que o Peter tinha feito, e eu fiquei mais calmo, pedi licença e fui para a sala, peguei o celular e liguei para o Sirius. Ele atendeu após o quinto toque.

- Oi Sirius – eu não estava com paciência para formalidades mas eu precisava saber se ele ou o James haviam lido o jornal também.

- Você também leu o jornal também não foi? – Ele leu e estava como mais raiva do que eu, pois apesar do Sirius ser um galinha ele nunca forçou nenhuma garota a fazer nada contra a vontade dela, ele é realmente um cavalheiro com as garotas

- Sim, e eu ainda não acredito, como ele pode? Ele sabia que James ama a Lily e eu devia ter ouvido a Blum, ela falou que o Peter estava muito obcecado pela ruiva há muito tempo. – Como assim a Nina te avisou sobre o Peter?

- Como assim? – Agora desembucha.

- A Nina, me chamou de lado um dia e eu achei que ela queria ficar comigo, mas ela disse para eu prestar atenção em Peter, pois ele tava querendo aprontar uma com a Lily. E eu muito burro não acreditei – Droga ele está se culpando.

- Eu também havia percebido a postura dele perto dela mas eu comentei com o Prongs e ele disse que não era nada de mais, mas eu sabia que algo estava errado e não acreditei nos meus instintos. – Eu sabia como ele estava.

- Você ligou para o Prongs por falar nisso?

- Não e você? – Aposto que ele também não.

- Não.

- Bem quer que eu ligue?

- Não eu faço isso – Bem é melhor que ele converse com o James mesmo.

Bem depois isso eu fui para o banho e meus pais me deixaram na estação, depois que deixei as minhas malas no vagão de carga e fui para o de passageiros, e por algum acaso eu não achei nenhum vazio, até que eu vi Annie toda animada ouvindo musica com fones, devo confessar estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Tudo isso porque ela é linda, gentil com todos, tem que ver ela ajudando os alunos do primeiro ano a que se perderem, esperta, atlética, atenciosa com todos, cada vez que eu me pego observando-a me apaixono mais.

Bem eu fiquei encostado no batente da porta por uns 10 minutos observando-a, até que eu tomei um susto.

- Olha só, porque sou sempre eu que pego você admirando a Ann em Remus? – Nina é realmente surpreendente, deve ser por isso que o Sirius a ama.

- Uhm, eu acabei de chegar e tava esperando ela prestar atenção que eu estou aqui. – Desculpa esfarrapada eu sei.

- Pode funcionar com qualquer um menos comigo. – Ela sempre me pega.

- Tá, eu estava admirando ela está bem. – Droga se Pad e o Prongs descobrirem que eu admiti isso para a Nina vão me matar.

- Bem eu não te vi, e nem cheguei ainda então você pode ter um tempo às sos com ela – Como assim?

- Vai – Ela deu um piscada e me empurrou para dentro da cabine.

Bem, eu a cutuquei logo que fui empurrado, começamos a conversar até que Lily entrou, Nina fez um sinal de desculpa e sentamos nos três de frente para Annie.

Tudo estava ótimo, estávamos todos conversando, até que começa a tocar Where Them Girls At (feat. Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida) do David Guetta, um Dj francês muito bom. Olhei no visor e descobri que quem estava me ligando era o James.

- Oi Prongs, já chegaram? – sabia que ele estaria com o Sirius

- Onde você está?

- Cabine 16 C, junto com a Annie, Nina e a Lily – sabia que ele iria gostar da informação.

Desliguei, deixando eles curiosos, afinal nós nunca conseguimos ficar na mesma cabine que elas, 15 segundos depois Sirius continuou ligando e eu continuei ignorando.

- Remus porque você não atende? Pode ser algo importante – Annie... nada a ver com o Sirius é importante.

- Nada que envolva o Sirius é realmente importante.

- Como assim nada que tem haver comigo é importante? – O Prongs estava atrás dele, com uma cara meio mal, mas depois vai melhorar.

Sirius sentou entre James e Annie, eu estava na frente dela e Nina entre eu e Lily. Todas as garotas estavam de shorts, Lily com um jeans claro, Nina com um verde e Annie com um quadriculado azul e vermelho, só que a ruiva estava com uma blusa listrada de preto e branca, a loira com uma blusa de uma alça preta e a minha morena com uma regata cinza. Elas usavam respectivamente uma havaiana azul turquesa, uma sapatinha verde musgo e uma daqueles "chinelos" que tem fivelas na frente e não tem nada atrás vermelha.

James estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa verde claro e tênis preto, sirius com uma bermuda quadriculada preta e cinza e uma blusa vermelha e de CHINELO – sério só o vejo de chinelo na praia – e eu estava com um jeans azul escuro e regata laranja, mas discreta, que mostrava a minha tatuagem no bíceps esquerdo.

- Nossa Remus, eu não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem, que legal! – Nina parece animada com o fato deu ter uma tatuagem

- É, eu tenho mais quatro, uma tribal no ombro, um poema na batata da perna direita e na esquerda uma homenagem aos meus avos que eram marinheiros. – Parece muitas, mas eu que tenho menos tatuagem dos três marotos.

- Eu também tenho quarto tatuagens, mas a Ann tem mais do que eu, se eu não me engano você tem nove tatuagens né? – Meu deus, como ela pode ter nove se eu nunca vi uma, e eu a observo por muito tempo.

- Eu tenho oito tatuagens Nina, o meu pai não quer que eu faça a nona – Nossa devem ser muito pequenas, pois eu nunca vi uma sequer.

- Nossa devem ser pequenas, porque eu nunca vi uma sequer Ann – Sirius seu filho da puta.

- Que isso elas são grandes, pequenas são as da Lily – Agora o James vai despi-la o mais rápido possível.

- Eu tenho três tatuagens, uma estrela igual à de vocês, a inicial do nome dos meus pais e uma flor. Diferente de vocês. – Nossa a Lily não tem cara de quem tem tatuagens.

- Eu tenho o nome da minha mãe escrito em árabe, uma clave de sol, uma homenagem aos meus avos e a estrela. – A Nina tem cara que tem, mas pequenas.

- Eu tenho o nome do meu pai em hebraico, uma estrela, o símbolo do infinito, uma homenagem ao meus avos maternos, aos meus avos paternos e uma flor com uma borboleta. – Meu deus, devem ser realmente bem, colocadas para ninguém suspeitar.

- E vocês, James e Sirius, quais são a de vocês? – Annie esta realmente animada com o assunto.

- Eu tenho uma tribal nas costas, a constelação do cachorro no ombro, um sol indiano no peito, um dragão na panturrilha direita e na esquerda uma clave de sol.

- Nossa, eu só vejo as da perna e são incríveis quem fez? – Ela está mesmo gostando do assunto

- Um cara em Barcelona

- Uhmm e você James, quais são as suas?

- Uma homenagem aos meus pais no ombro, um cervo na panturrilha...

- Viado – James vai matá-lo.

- Bem voltando, uma tribal no braço e uma frase que dá a volta no bíceps direito.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo até que o assunto Peter veio em cena, mas ninguém se importou e James pedir desculpa a Lily por nunca ter intervindo nas atitudes do Peter. E nessa atmosfera ficamos até chegar em Hogwarts.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Finalmente terminei esse capitulo, demorou mais a inspiração finalmente chegou!

Espero que estejam gostando, pois fazer essa fic da um trabalho!

Reviews por favor *-*

Florine Cordeiro


	3. Interesses

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; Nina & Sirius._

Summary: _"Nem tudo é Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso ultimo ano"._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo III – Interesses **

**Nina POV**

Certo, faz exatamente dois dias que estamos em Hogwarts, hoje é dia dois de setembro meu aniversário – mas quando eu fiz sete anos minha mãe desapareceu, então comemoramos a passagem de ano uma semana depois, dia nove – graças a deus somente Lily e Annie sabem disso. Elas estão loucas para irmos a uma festa que todo ano os veteranos de uma casa dá, esse ano é a Hufflepuff, o coordenador desse ano é Amos Diggory, um ex-namorado da Lily, que de vez em quando pega, mas isso não é assunto para hoje.

Elas querem que eu vá para comemorar o meu aniversário, mas eu não estou afim. Desejo ficar como todo o ano, comendo chocolate e vendo filmes no nosso quarto, todo ano dividimos o quarto, e falar em quarto, acabei de sair de lá e estou atrasada para a aula. Minha grade curricular é o seguinte:

Segunda

Biologia/ Pomona Sprout

Biologia/ Pomona Sprout

História/ Binns

Geografia/ Caridade Burbage

Almoço

Vago/ Período Livre

Vago/ Período Livre

Química/ Horácio Slughorn

Química/ Horácio Slughorn

De segunda Lily faz história e química comigo, já Annie faz geografia e química.

Terça

Matemática / Septima Vector

Matemática / Septima Vector

Educação Física / Rolanda Hooch

Educação Física / Rolanda Hooch

Almoço

Vago/ Período Livre

Vago/ Período Livre

Vago/ Período Livre

Vago/ Período Livre

De terça nem Lily e Annie temos o mesmo horário.

Quarta

Português/ Minerva McGonagall

Português/ Minerva McGonagall

Física/ Carter Smith

Física/ Carter Smith

Almoço

Filosofia/ Joseph Batiste

Filosofia/ Joseph Batiste

Sociologia/ Clarie Terron

Artes/ Sibila Trelawney

De quarta temos todas o mesmo horário.

Quinta

Artes/ Sibila Trelawney

Vago/ Período Livre

Francês/ Aaron Bourbon

Vago/ Período Livre

Almoço

Matemática / Septima Vector

Português/ Minerva McGonagall

Inglês/ Bonnie Boyd

Vago/ Período Livre

De quinta Lily tem matemática e inglês comigo e Annie tem português e artes.

Sexta

Física/ Carter Smith

Francês/ Aaron Bourbon

Inglês/ Bonnie Boyd

Espanhol/ Grubby-Plank.

Almoço

Espanhol/ Grubby-Plank.

Química/ Horácio Slughorn

História/ Binns

Geografia/ Caridade Burbage

Dês sexta temos graças a deus o mesmo horário.

Aula de biologia não é a minha favorita, mas fazer o que? Sentei perto da janela como sempre, para ver os garotos que tem educação física hoje correndo, cumprimentei algumas pessoas com quem converso e fiquei ouvindo música até a professora – que está superatrasada chegar – até que eu ouso algo muito desagradável, a voz de Bellatrix.

- Parece que você cansou de ter inveja das garotas que você chama de oxigenadas e decidiu virar uma também.

- Pelo contrario, projeto de demônio, eu sou loira natural, mas gostava de ser morena, me deixava mais bonita. – adoro Trollar a idiota da Bellatrix logo de manhã, e ela estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Posso saber que confusão é essa logo no primeiro dia? – Ótimo a professora Sprout chegou.

- Nada professora, só estava falando para a Black que ela deve se colocar no lugar dela. – A louca me olhou como se fosse me matar, e eu continuei sorrindo da cara dela.

- Certo, certo. Blum e Black, não quero mais discussões na minha aula. – Ela começo a arrumar a mesa com os materiais dela.

- Nossa parece que alguém acordou com o pé direito hoje – quando olhei para a pessoa que sentava ao meu lado, vi Sirius Black, com um sorriso "tenho 32 dentes, quer ver?".

- O que foi Black, eu estava com paciência até cinco minutos atrás, quando a sua prima nojenta apareceu – O ODEIO, muito, mas como dizem onde tem ódio tem amor e eu infelizmente sou completamente apaixonada por ele desde o 3ª ano, mas quando eu o chamei para sair no mesmo ano ele falou que não, pois eu não o interessava... Mas isso não mudou o fato que eu me sinto uma idiota quando estou perto dele.

- Nossa loira, estava apenas fazendo uma observação, nada de mais. – como ele podia deixar o meu coração pular tão forte?

- Hoje vamos começar falando de genética, alguém pode me dar um exemplo de genética? – Levantei a mão, não só para poder responder, como também ignorar o meu coração e Sirius.

- Blum, nos de um exemplo.

- Alimentos trangênico, que tem a sua composição do Dna modificada – Sabia que ele estava me olhando e que a sua prima também.

- Muito bem, agora eu vou por na lousa alguns outros tipos de genética para vocês copiarem.

Desse jeito foi levando a aula, Bellatrix sempre no meu pé. O motivo dessa inveja toda é que ela é apaixonada por Sirius e ele deixa bem claro que ela é a ultima garota do mundo ele ficaria com ela. Corri para a aula seguinte, e quando cheguei dei de cara com a Lily.

- Nossa parece que viu um demônio – Ela dizia enquanto me olhava.

- Vi três, um chamado Bellatrix, outro chamado Narcissa e outro chamado Sirius. – Falei como se estivesse morrendo de medo, atuação barata.

- Haha, muito engraçada, mas você não acredita quem pegou o mesmo horário que eu na aula de educação física? – Aposto que foi o James e ficou colado nela a aula inteira.

- Quem? – Perguntei em tom inocente, pegando o meu material na mochila.

- Potter, e ficou o tempo inteiro colado em mim. Eu não consegui fazer uma corrida sozinha com o meu iphode shuff nado novo.

- Bem o Black, sentou do meu lado na sala de biologia, espero que não sejamos parceiros de laboratório.

- Me deixa adivinhar, você ficaria mais apaixonada e derrubaria tudo ou faria a dissecação do sapo errada – Odeio quando a Lily joga a verdade na minha cara.

- Nossa obrigada pela parte que me toca, mas eu já o superei. – Mentira e ela sabe.

- Mentira – Lily maldita.

- Olá meninas – olhei para trás e percebi que Remus estava atrás da gente.

- Há quanto tempo você está ai? – Merda, ele agora vai me ficar fazendo chantagem, pois eu o vi admirando a Ann.

- Tempo suficiente, mas eu não vou contar nada a ninguém – Remus eu te amo!

- Remus qual é a sua próxima aula? – boa Lily descubra o horário dele inteiro e conte para Ann.

- Geografia e o de vocês? – Espera a minha próxima aula é de geografia com a Ann. Oba!

- Minha é de Matemática – Nossa a Lily saiu cagada esse ano.

- Minha também é de geografia e da Ann também, olha que legal – Eu queria fazer uma indireta, mas acabou saindo mais uma direta isso sim.

Bem nessa hora o Binns chegou e acabou com o barato, tivemos já uma prova marcada e trabalho para daqui a duas semanas. Bem Remus foi comigo para a aula de geografia encontramos Ann, descobri que ela e Remus tem os mesmos horários na terça, quinta e sexta; destino não? Não mesmo eu chamo isso de Alvo Dumbledore. Nosso querido diretor que adora juntar casais.

Durante a aula foi tudo bem, nada de trabalho e prova só conversar sobre os nossos conhecimentos. Fomos os três para o salão principal para o almoço, encontrei Lily sentada junto com Sirius e James. Realmente o meu dia estava indo bem até aquele momento.

**Sirius POV**

Acordei bem cedo hoje, fui correr e quando voltei James e Remus ainda dormiam. Tomei meu banho e fui para o café, quando estava terminando o meu maravilhoso capuccino James e Remus chegaram ofegantes.

- Pad! Porque não nos acordou? – Prongs, não sou se despertado, tsc...

- Sabe não tenho cara de despertador...

- Pelo menos podia ter nos acordado hoje, você vai ver quando precisar de cola em Física. – Moony não faça isso como

- Desculpa, na próxima eu acordo – Odeio ser vitima de chantagem.

- Então qual é a sua primeira aula?

- Deixa me ver Prongs... duas de biologia e de vocês?

- A minha é duas de educação física, gente como eu odeio fazer exercícios de manhã – Estou melhor que o Prongs, até agora!

- A minha é sociologia.

- Coitado de você Moony.

Depois do café fui para a aula de biologia e no meio do caminho encontro a cobra número uma, a minha prima Bellatrix. Ela ficou querendo conversar, mesmo eu deixando bem claro que mesmo se ela fosse a ultima garota do mundo eu ficaria com ela! Quando chegamos na sala ela viu a Nina loira e começou a dar uma de vadia, coisa que ela sempre vai ser, sorte que ninguém reparou em mim. Fui para um lugar perto dela.

Parece loucura, depois de dar o fora na Nina no terceiro eu comecei a olhar melhor para ela de forma diferente; então no quinto ano ela me conquistou, com um o sorriso, que foi para um aluno do primeiro ano que estava perdido. Nunca pensei que ela, JUSTAMENTE ela me faria ficar desse jeito!

Quando a vi loira fiquei sem palavras, ela estava linda! Mas sabia que ela nunca me daria outra chance.

Sentei do lado dela e fiquei a observando até ela perceber a minha presença, quando percebeu ficou corada, o que eu adorei.

A professora começou a matéria de genética, fiquei apenas ali, de corpo presente.

Quando acabou fui para a aula de geografia com James e depois matemática também com ele e para nossa surpresa com a Lily. Prongs havia dito que ela havia tido aula de educação física juntos, mas matemática? Dumbledore estava inspirado na montagem dos horários esse ano!

Durante a aula descobri que Lily havia tido aula com Nina e Remus e depois Nina e Remus com a Annie. Descobri que Lily e James têm o mesmo horário na quarta, quinta e sexta e eu tenho aula com eles na quinta e na sexta.

Fomos para o almoço encontramos o casal vinte a Nina, tudo foi ótimo. Depois fui para a aula de filosofia, Nina tinha aula vaga, Lily e James sociologia, e Ann e Remus tinham educação física.

Descobrimos que todos nos tínhamos as ultimas aulas de química e descobrimos que íamos a festa das toupeiras.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Oiii gente, **

**Como prometido estou com mais um capitulo, sábado que vem tentarei postar o próximo capitulo não prometerei nada, pois essa semana vai ser corrida na escola e para quem não sabe estou no terceiro ano, então tenho que ralar esse finalzinho. Bem a todos um ótimo final de semana!**

**Flor Cordeiro**


	4. Festa

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; Nina & Sirius._

Summary: _"Nem tudo é Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso ultimo ano"._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo IV – Festa **

**Lily POV**

Annie e eu queríamos acabar com a tradição de Nina comemorar o aniversario dela uma semana depois da data real. Então combinamos com Régulos e Amos que ela ia fazer uma apresentação com a banda convidada. O único problema é que Nina disse que não ia a festa, o que estava deixando eu e Ann loucas!

Ann e eu estávamos apenas de roupa de baixo tentando fazer Nina largar o Ipad 2 dela e ir se arrumar para a festa!

- Vamos Nina, a festa vai ser bem melhor do que ficar passando a noite do seu aniversário no Face! – Ann tentava argumentar com ela à toa, nos duas sabíamos que só por um milagre ela iria a essa festa!

Do nada Nina levantou o tablet e mostrou pra gente uma postagem no perfil de Bellatrix.

"_Ouvi dizer que nenhuma das três ridículas vão a festa da Hufflepuff, minha noite vai ser ótima! Nem preciso dizer que a loira ficou com ciúmes das meninas que ela chama por ai de oxigenadas e decidiu se tornar uma. HAUAHAUAHUA "_

Naquele momento eu vi os olhos azuis céu de Nina virarem vermelhos! Ela iria aquela festa e faria as Black's morrerem de inveja.

- Bem agora que eu vou nessa festa e vocês também, vamos nos arrumar e eu quero que elas morram de inveja – Nisso ela tirou o pijama, que era um shorts com varias estrelas e luas e uma regata nadador listrada de azul e branco com varias estrelinhas amarelas.

Ann também começou a se arrumar nesse meio tempo, na verdade ela estava procurando algo para vestir no armário.

- Meninas, o que vocês acham da gente usar aqueles modelos que seriam usados na apresentação do show para arrecadar fundos para a formatura? – Nina era a presidente do conselho de formatura então ela decidiu fazer um show para podermos arrecadar fundo.

- Já peguei o meu – Ann mostrava um vestido curto preto, com decote em forma de coração de alças finas e ele era estruturado, parecia um corpete só que ia até o meio das coxas dela.

- Essa lingerie amarela de renda Ann? Seria para alguém que o nome começa com Remus e termina com Lupin? – Adorava provocar ela!

- Muito engraçada Lily, mas se você for ver pelo meu ponto essa lingerie vermelha seria para o Jay? – Eu queria matá-la naquele momento.

- Muito bom Ann. – Nina tinha na cara um sorriso, que eu iria desmanchar, como sou má com as minhas amigas. HAHUAHAU

- E o seu fio dental azul? É para combinar com os olhos do _Sirius_? – Sabia que estaria morta nesse momento.

Nina me olhou feio, mas estávamos acostumadas a provocar uma a outra de vez em quando. Pequei o meu vestido tomara que caia preto, ele era simples o decote era reto, ele até no meio das minhas coxas, mas ele tinha um diferencial ele tinha uma espécie de dois losangulos, um em cada lado. Vesti o meu sapato preto básico, mas com as costas do salto 10 cm vermelho e fui me maquiar, nada exagerado apenas um lápis de olho preto, rimél da mesma cor e uma sombra esfumaçada de preto e vermelho, e coloquei um bracelete de prata que eu tinha só para dar um charme.

Ann já tinha terminado de se vestir e colocava as botas que iam até um pouco abaixo do joelho e tinham rebites dos dois lados do calçado, ela estava com o cabelo escovado como o meu, ela tinha feito uma maquiagem idêntica a minha,mas no lugar da sombra vermelha ela trocara por amarelo, o batom dela era uma espécie de rosa claro, enquanto o meu era vinho vivo.

Nina usava uma espécie de macaquinho também estruturado, com decote em coração e ao longo no tronco, as alças eram finas e o shorts na parte de baixo cobria todo o bumbum dela, ou seja, ela pode dançar até o chão e ninguém pode dizer que viu algo! Ela usava três pulseiras grosas no braço direito, todas são pretas com uma faixa branca no meio. O sapato dela era vazado na frente e atrás ele não encaixava tinha que ser preso com um fivela e deixava o calcanhar exposto,mas ela não se importava, a maquiagem dela era parecida com a minha,mas onde era vermelho na sombra se tornou azul escuro e ela usava um gloss transparentes.

Quando chegamos no salão comunal da Gryffindor não havia praticamente nenhum aluno e os que estava ficaram babando e torcendo o pescoço. Quando chegamos na festa todos os começaram a abrir espaço para nos andarmos, Nina na frente, eu na esquerda e Ann na direita estávamos abalando, gostaria de ver a cara dos Marauders, das Black's e das nossas "rivais", Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes, elas são apaixonadas por Sirius, James e Remus respectivamente e nos não suportamos essas putinhas.

Quando chegamos perto do de Régulos e Amos, vimos as oito pessoas que eu queria ver, os Marauders perto da mesa de bebidas, as Black's sentadas no colo de dois idiotas e as putinhas olhando para a gente com ódio, por estarmos abalando.

- Vocês viram para guerra? – Vi Régulos olhando para gente com um sorriso maroto, se pudesse eu com certeza pegava ele.

- Que isso só a sua prima linda Bellatrix que gosta de ficar falando mentira no face e eu acabei com ela – Nina falava com uma tranqüilidade

- Meninas eu estou a fim de beber algo então com licença – Vi Ann ir em direção os meninos e soltar um sorriso sedutor para Remus, sério se ele escapar hoje é porque ele é muito aluado mesmo.

- Gente eu vou dançar – Nina tinha ido em direção a pista de dança que tocava uma batida eletrônica muito boa e em menos de dois minutos o cara que tinha Bella no colo estava dançando sensualmente com a minha amiga loira.

- Então Lily quer beber algo ou dançar? – Amos querido, cavalheiro como sempre.

- Adoraria dançar – ele passou a mão na minha cintura e me levou para o meio da pista onde começamos uma dança sensual e antes que a musica termina-se o maldito do Potter estava enlaçando a minha cintura.

- Diggory, ela vai ficar comigo agora – e olhos feio para o meu acompanhante. Vire o rosto para controlar a minha raiva, mas parecia impossível, até que vi o Sirius olhando feio para o cara que dançava com Nina, pois eles se rebolavam juntos e ele sempre com a mão na cintura dela.

- Potter eu a convidei e ela disse que queria dançar comigo – isso parecia assustador, nunca tinha visto Amos bater de frente com o Potter.

- Potter _querido_, sabe o que eu quero nesse momento – Pisquei os meus cílios para chamar-lhe a atenção

- Não querida – ele simplesmente foi pescado, fácil, fácil...

- Que você me deixe em paz para dançar com o Amos, então vem vamos dançar – com isso peguei a mão do loiro e fui até uma outra ponta e começamos a dançar.

Dançamos tudo que podíamos, até que eu fiquei com raiva do Potter ficar me encarando e dei um motivo para ele ficar bravo, fiquei de costas para Amos, encaixamos a nossas pernas e a mão dele foi para na minha cintura, a minha mão no meu cabelo e dançamos assim umas três a quatro músicas. Quando comecei a ficar com sede me soltei, disse a Amos que iria beber alguma coisa e ele perguntou se podia chamar uma outra garota para dançar, como eu não vejo problemas, pois somos só amigos disse que sim.

Fui à mesa de bebidas vi Ann ainda conversando com Remus, vi que tinha que fazer algo então percebi que Régulos estava sozinho em um canto e fui falar com ele.

- Re, você pode me fazer um favor? – ao termino da pergunta dei um cole no meu copo com vodka e suco de laranja, meu favorito.

- Qual seria princesa? – Adorava quando ele era útil!

- Vá até a Ann passe a mãe na cintura de forma possessiva e fale algo no ouvido dela que a faça corar e a chame para dançar – simples o meu plano para o Remus entrar em ação não?

- Fácil – com isso ele fez o que eu falei e puxou Ann para a pista de dança o que deixou um Moony muito bravo.

Nina havia deixado o seu parceiro de lado e tinha vindo beber comigo, uísque, não sei como ela consegue.

- Foi você não foi? – É claro que ela sabe.

- E você ainda duvida, vamos ver como o lobinho age – Nós rimos, vimos Amos vindo em nossa direção

- Ei Lily, vamos fazer aquilo agora? – qualquer um que ouvisse a nossa conversa pensaria muita besteira, mas deixa quieto.

- Deixa o trio putinhas e as Black's irem embora, ai sim agente pode fazer aquilo.

- Lil você anda muito safada com o Amos – Depois desse comentário todos nos rimos

Ann e Régulos voltaram da pista e estavam conversando conosco, então aos poucos foi aparecendo o Remus, Sirius e o Potter.

Quando o Amos viu o ultimo disse que iria pegar umas meninas do sexto ano da Ravenclaw, já que a festa era penas para os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano. Esses anos teriam dispensa das aulas de amanhã.

**James POV**

Estava terminando de por o tênis quando Sirius aparece desesperado, pois um dos presentes que ele havia comprado para a Blum havia acabado de chegar e era para ter chegado a três dias.

- Padt, calma pelo menos chegou a tempo, pelo que eu sei o aniversario da Nina é só semana que vem – Ele as vezes fica desesperado por nada.

- Pelo contrario Prongs, descobri que hoje é o aniversario dela e que ela comemora sempre uma semana depois, porque a mãe dela desapareceu no dia do aniversario dela de sete anos – ele parecia louco andando de um lado por outro pegando os três presentes que ele havia comprado para ela.

- E como você sabe de tudo isso? - Remus sempre curioso

- Eu liguei para avó dela e a bondosa senhora Lucy me contou sobre isso – não acredito que ele teve coragem de ligar para a avó dela!

- Você é realmente cara de pau Padf – Moony ta brincando com fogo!

- Eu liguei para saber qual era o perfume favorito dela e acabei falando que era para o aniversario dela daqui uma semana e ela disse que na verdade seria daqui a três dias.

Bem ele separou os presentes, que eram um perfume Lady million, um buquê de Hortênsias que por um acaso eram as flores favoritas dela e um colar de ouro com um pingente oval com um desenho de flores.

Ele arrumou tudo e colocou um envelope na frente para não esquecer encima da cama.

- Então quando você vai entregar? – Essa seria uma coisa impossível de fazer na minha opinião.

- Enquanto elas tiverem na festa eu vou entrar no quarto e vou deixar encima da cama dela os presentes.

Bem eu já havia entendido que eu e o Moony teríamos que distraí-las para ele entrar e sair do quarto.

Sirius estava com uma camisa preta, jeans e tênis. Remus com um jeans escuro e uma pólo amarela e eu estava com uma blusa estampada branca, jeans e tênis. Quando chegamos à festa ela ainda não estava bombando então fomos beber alguma coisa. O momento de clímax foi quando Lily, Ann e Nina chegaram lindas devo admitir, porem elas foram em direção ao Diggory e o Régulos, conversaram um pouco e Nina saiu para a pista de dança então um cara que estava com a Bellatrix foi dançar com ela e Sirius não ficou nada feliz, Ann veio a mesa que estávamos e foi conversar e beber com Remus e a minha Lily foi dançar com o DIGORRY!

Fui atrás dela para tirá-la dos braços daquele loiro oxigenado, mas ela me enganou e foi dançar novamente com ele, só que agora de forma provocante para me deixar furioso e foi o que aconteceu, fui para um canto e comecei a beber para ver se passava à raiva. Em pouco tempo Sirius se juntou comigo e ficamos observando Régulos falar algo para Ann e logo em seguida ela corar e sair para dançar com ele. Minutos depois Remus veio falar com agente louco de raiva.

- A culpa foi sua Moony – Sirius ele é nosso amigo, não inimigo!

- Como assim – realmente até eu sabia a resposta

- Ela foi conversar com você sedutoramente, deu encima de você na cara dura e você não agiu, a culpa é sua que outro aproveitou a chance.

Bem aquilo era verdade, depois de algumas musicas Régulos e Annie foram conversar com Nina, Lily e o Diggory que estavam conversando e bebendo. Remus logo foi lá com cara de quem iria tomar uma atitude depois foi Sirius e logo depois eu desisti e fui também. Quando eu estava chegando ouvi o Diggory dizendo que iria pegar uma menina do sexto ano das Águiazinhas e aquilo me deixou intrigado, ele não tava com a Lily?

- Parece que o seu namoradinho está te traindo Ruiva – Falei aquilo ao pé do ouvido dela, senti que ela teve um arrepio, mas segurou o suspiro

- Não Potter, você está enganado como sempre, Amos e eu somos somente amigos.

Ficamos ali de papo furado os sete falando idiotices, então Remus chamou Annie para dançar e ela aceitou toda corada, o que foi engraçado.

Eles dançaram umas duas musicas e voltaram para conversar e foi nesse momento eu vi a McKinnon, a Vance e a Meadowes indo embora e minutos depois as primas do Sirius.

Foi nesse momento que a banda terminou a musica e o vocalista pela primeira vez veio conversar com o publico, eles tinham um DJ por isso as musicas eletrônicas.

- Ei pessoal, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e em especial a Amos Diggory por deixar agente provar o nosso talento hoje – As meninas começaram a ir para frente do palco e eu e os meninos a seguimos e o Diggory se juntou com a gente.

- Hoje não é só o dia de boas vindas aos formandos e seus sucessores, mas também é aniversario de uma grande amiga minha e de muita gente a MARAVILHOSA loira aqui da frente Nina Blum! – reparei que ela começou a ficar vermelha e Sirius com muito ciúmes.

Ann e Lily ficaram rindo, ai começou uma melodia com a guitarra e a bateria e depois gerou o parabéns que todos nos cantamos.

- Bem eu acho que está na hora da aniversariante cantar um pouquinho o que vocês acham hein? – Nisso Nina começou a fazer não enquanto o vocalista estendia a mão para ela, Lily e Annie a empurraram o que acabou levando a subir no palco.

- Bem muito obrigada a todos por tudo estou realmente lisonjeada por isso – ela falava no microfone que haviam dado a ela. – Realmente agradeço a Lily, Ann, Rég, Amos e a você Jack por ter sido bem legal e ter concordado com isso.

A melodia começou e Jack começou cantando

_Oh_

_Oooh_

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart if you feel like_

_Take me away and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

**Somente cubra as estrelas se isso fizer bem.**

**Em seguida, mire meu coração, se você se sentir assim.**

**Leve-me embora e faça isso direito.**

**Eu juro que vou me comportar**

_You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

**Você queria o controle, então esperamos .**

**Eu incorporei um show, agora eu vou fazê-lo.**

**Você diz que eu sou uma criança, meu ego é grande.**

**Eu não dou a mínima.**

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**E vai assim**

**Leve-me pela língua e eu saberei quem é você.**

**Beije-me até que você tenha embriagues e eu vou lhe mostrar.**

**Todos os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

Nina apenas ficava acompanhando em movimentos, ela ainda não cantava.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Não preciso tentar te controlar**

**Olhe em meus olhos, te conquistei**

**Eles se movem como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

**Talvez seja difícil quando você sente como se estivesse quebrado e com cicatrizes**

**Nada parece certo**

**Mas quando você está comigo, eu vou fazer você acreditar**

**Que eu tenho a chave**

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

**Assim que entrar no carro, podemos passear**

**Onde você quiser, entre dentro dele**

**E você quer dirigir, mas eu estou mudando as marchas**

**Vou levá-lo a partir daqui**

Ele se insinuava para ela e Sirius estava pirando do meu lado louco para subir no palco e bater nele, o que seria muito engraçado!

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**E vai assim**

**Leve-me pela língua e eu saberei quem é você.**

**Beije-me até que você tenha embriagues e eu vou lhe mostrar.**

**Todos os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Não preciso tentar te controlar**

**Olhe em meus olhos, te conquistei**

**Eles se movem como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

Então começou a parte dela e devo dizer que voz!

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

**Você quer saber como me fazer sorrir**

**Assuma o controle, me ganhe apenas esta noite.**

**E se eu dividir meu segredo**

**Você vai ter que mantê-lo**

**Ninguém mais pode ver isto.**

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right_

_If I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

**Apenas observe e aprenda, não vou mostrar para você duas vezes.**

**Da Cabeça aos pés, ooh, meu bem, se esfregue bem em mim.**

**E se eu dividir meu segredo, você vai ter que mantê-lo**

**Ninguém mais pode ver isto.**

Depois disso os dois começaram a cantar juntos o que foi muito divertido. E devo admitir essa banda é muito boa, o Diggory fez um bom trabalho dessa vez.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**E vai assim**

**Leve-me pela língua e eu saberei quem é você.**

**Beije-me até que você tenha embriagues e eu vou lhe mostrar.**

**Todos os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Não preciso tentar te controlar**

**Olhe em meus olhos, te conquistei**

**Eles se movem como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

**Eu tenho os movimentos, como o Jagger**

Depois da musica Nina abraço o Jack e ela desceu do palco onde recebeu parabéns de todos, com abraços e beijos e nesse tempo eu vi Sirius fazendo o sinal que iria colocar os presentes no quarto dela então eu falei com o Moony e nos colocamos o plano de distraí-las em ação, primeiro consegui tirar Lily para dançar o que foi muito difícil e remus fez o mesmo e para nossa sorte Régulos começou a dançar com Nina.

Ficamos conversando até que depois de uma hora, o que eu achei um tempo bom para o Padfoot e fomos para o quarto, quando chegamos ele não estava lá, ficamos em pânico até que depois de DUAS horas ele chegou, dizendo que quase foi pego pelas meninas e teve que se esconder debaixo da cama da Nina e só conseguiu sair do quarto quando a Lily o tirou e disse que como era por uma boa causa ela o perdoaria.

Essa minha ruiva, é realmente maravilhosa.

**N/A: **Oi gente vocês devem ter percebido que eu repostei o capitulo III, pois vocês leitoras desatentas não perceberam que eu trocava Moony por Moody, o que estava errado, porem eu perdôo vocês.

Bem eu demorei a postar, eu sei só que eu tive problemas familiares o que bloqueou a minha mente para escrever e hoje finalmente consegui inscrever o capitulo inteiro, é serio escrevi ele hoje do nada!

Mas como eu me sinto boa vou postar agora semanalmente o que acham? Irei tentar não atrasar por favor confiem em mim, eu também sou leitora e sei como é gostar de uma história esperar pelo próximo capitulo e parecer que ele nunca chega! Então darei o meu melhor!

Beijos

Florine Cordeiro

_P.S.: NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE CLICAR EM Review this Chapter!_


	5. Pais

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; Nina & Sirius._

Summary: _"Nem tudo é Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso ultimo ano"._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo V – Pais**

**Annie POV**

Quando chegamos da festa Nina já foi tirando os sapatos, e quando ela olhou na cama havia 3 presentes, um buquê de Hortênsias azuis, suas favoritas, uma caixa com papel de seda branco e no meio o perfume favorito dela, um Lady Million e por ultimo uma caixa de veludo preto com um laço azul celeste. No momento em que Nina pegou as flores um envelope dourado apareceu, na frente dele estava escrito o seguinte:

"_Para Nina Blum, uma estrela que está longe da minha constelação, mas todas as noites tentarei alcançá-la"._

- Nossa que lindo – A minha amiga loira estava sem palavras, nisso Lily e eu sentamos cada uma numa ponta da cama, eu tirei as minhas botas e coloquei no canto e Lil fez o mesmo.

- O que tem dentro do envelope? – Lily você está mais ansiosa do que eu e Nina, mas nos a perdoamos, já que você é a mais romântica de nos.

Nina tirou de dentro do envelope uma carta em papel pardo quase transparente e com uma letra linda e bem feita com aquelas canetas antigas. Ela desdobrou o papel e começou a ler em voz alta.

"_Aprendi que não posso exigir o amor de ninguém..._

_Posso apenas dar boas razões para que gostem de mim..._

_E ter paciência para que a vida faça o resto..."_

_William Shakespeare_

_Minha querida estrela faço delas a minhas palavras, sei que com uma única carta não posso te conquistar, mas com paciência quem sabe até a nossa formatura eu não consiga não acha?_

_Aposto que você já tenha ouvido todas as declarações possíveis para uma única vida, mas uma como a minha aposto que nunca. Desde nosso terceiro ano não consigo tirar seus olhos, seu cheiro e seus lábios dos meus sonhos, mas no quinto ano seu sorriso ganhou o meu coração de lá nunca irá sair. Sabe em outras garotas procurei você e sim admito a minha traição sim a você, pois é a única dona do meu pulsante coração, mas nunca encontrei e decidi que iria conquistá-la mesmo que isso leve anos e eu sim estou disposto a esperar anos por você minha estrela._

_Com amor, sua constelação que espera trazer um dia quem sabe você para esse pequeno conjunto de estrelas que tanto te espera._

Devia dizer que nunca ouvi nada assim, era algo real, não aquelas cartas de amor impossível ou AMOR totalmente romântico, e sim um real! Ela havia admitido que procurava outras para esquecer Nina, mas acabava se apaixonando mais por ela. Devo admitir que até eu estou com ciúmes dela agora.

- Abra a caixinha, por favor – Lily estava praticamente chorando de emoção.

Quando Nina abri e revelou o colar de ouro e o pingente todas nos ficamos sem palavras, era lindo!

- Nossa que lindo! – realmente a pessoa que escreveu se superou todas as nossa expectativas.

- Bem como você ganhou esses presentes vou te dar o meu agora – Fui na minha cômoda e peguei um pequeno pacote laranja – Espero que você goste!

Ela abriu o pacote e viu o meu presente, ele era simples, mas eu sabia exatamente o que agradava ela, dentro do pacote havia um par de sapatilhas azuis de bailarinas.

- Annie não precisava – ela me abraçou e agradeceu e nesse meio tempo Lily foi pegar o presente dela.

- Bem o meu não vai ser tão útil quanto o da Ann, mas é realmente de coração – ela entregou um pacote grande, eu sabia o que era, pois eu ajudei Lily a montá-lo.

Nina abriu e viu que na capa do álbum estava escritos "_Amigas e irmãs para sempre!"._ Era um álbum de fotos com todas as nossas fotos juntas e separadas com nossos pais, tinha uma minha com o meu pai no dia que eu tinha colocado o meu aparelho escrito em baixo antes e outra sem o aparelho com o meu pai escrito depois, e devo dizer que eu com aparelho era muito feia. Tinha uma da Lily com o gato dela Mr. James, eles estavam na cama dormindo e outra com o gato no colo brincando com ela. Mas a foto que Nina passou mais tempo olhando foi uma da mãe dela com ela no aniversario de seis anos encima da foto estava escrito em vermelho antes e aonde teria o depois estava vazio.

- Deixamos essa em branco para quando você encontrar a sua mãe tirar uma foto muito bonita e sensual, digna de Nina Blum e colocar ai o que acha, e tem vários outros espaços para você completar! – sabia que Lily estava tentando dar esperanças a Nina, coisa que ela não nutria desde os 13 anos.

- Vocês acham que ela um dia vai voltar? – ela começou a chorar e nos a abraçamos e dizemos que sim, então ela foi ao banheiro se limpar e eu fui pegar a minha bota para me trocar e guardá-la, mas quando eu olhei debaixo da cama vi que SIRIUS estava debaixo dela!

Ele fez um sinal de silencio e eu acatei, me troquei, coloquei um pijama com um cachorro na frente e um shorts verde e limpei a minha cara com lenços umedecidos, Lily fez o mesmo e Nina estava ainda no banheiro se arrumando. Peguei o meu Ipad 2 e digitei uma mensagem para Lily no bloco de notas.

"_Sirius é o admirador secreto da Nina, ele está debaixo da cama dela, temos que fazer ela dormir o mais rápido possível"._

Ela só fez um sinal de ok e começou a arrumar a cama da Nina, colocou as flores num vaso com água, sim ela conseguiu entrar no banheiro e colocou os outros presentes encima da cômoda da Nina.

- Meninas muito obrigada por tudo, esse foi o melhor aniversario que vocês já planejaram! – ela falou isso quando saiu do banheiro e foi direto para a cama dormir.

- Boa noite – ela apagou a luz, pois a cama dela era primeira do quarto, de frente para porta e da Lily ficava de frente para a da Nina e a minha ficava no meio das duas, de frente para a porta do banheiro, todas nos tínhamos camas de casal.

Duas horas depois eu acordei Lily e nos conseguimos tirar Sirius debaixo da cama e fizemos ele confessar que era ele o autor da carta.

Fomos dormir assim que Sirius saiu do quarto, sorte nossa que Nina tinha sono pesado.

Nina acordou Lily e eu as oito da manhã dizendo que estava fazendo muito sol e que ela queria ir à piscina e nos fez nos arrumar e arrumar coisas para a piscina tomamos café e fomos pelos corredores que davam vistas pelos jardins para a áreas das piscinas, foi quando vimos dois homens brigando por uma mulher! O que era ridículo!

Ficamos ali observando até que Régulos se juntou agente e ficou olhando divertido e de repente uma mulher apareceu e se juntou a confusão.

Estava ficando tarde então fomos seguindo, até que eu reconheci um dos homens.

- Meu deus! É o meu pai! – Régulos e eu falamos juntos quase em pânico

- Aquela é a minha mãe – Lily foi pisando duro indo até a mãe e chamou ela, só que todos viraram e quando vimos à outra mulher entramos em choque, pois era a tia CHARLOTTE! Mãe da Nina!

- M..mã..mãe? – Nina estava com lagrimas nos olhos, tia Charlie deveria ter hoje 37 anos, ela se vestia de forma elegante para alguém que estava com calça jeans, uma regata listrada de preto e branco e sapatilhas.

Tia Charlie foi e abraçou Nina e as duas começaram a chorar, nesse momento eu senti meu pai passar a mão na minha cintura e me abraçar.

- Isso é realmente lindo, não acha filhota? – Meu pai tem ficado muito sentimental.

Lily estava do lado da mãe dela com as mãos dadas, e Régulos foi para o lado do pai dele Órion, sabe eles tem certo problema, isso tem haver com o fato de Régulos gostar de meninos e de meninas, ele acha que decepcionou. E o pior é que ele namora o meu irmão Luke, que tem a mesma idade dele, bem no caso do meu irmão o meu pai sabe da sexualidade do meu irmão e sempre que pode meu pai fala que não tem filho passivo para o meu irmão, mas ele está mega enganado.

Bem Nina e tia Charlie tinham acabado de chorar e perguntou para onde iríamos.

- Vamos a piscina mãe – Nina devia estar muito feliz

- Ótimo, pois eu trouxe roupa de banho – todos nos rimos, ela não havia mudado nada nesses 10 anos.

- Mãe, onde você estava esse tempo todo? – Todos nos sabíamos que uma hora essa pergunta iria chegar

- Bem no dia do seu aniversario houve um problema com o bolo então eu sai para comprar um novo, durante o percurso de carro o meu primo Trystan e foi quando eu reconheci a voz dele...

- Não mãe, ele? – Pelo que eu saiba esse primo vivia na casa dos avós dela depois que a mãe da Nina sumiu!

- Bem quando eu superei o susto percebi que estava em outra pista e sofri um acidente de carro, fui levada ao hospital, mas como eu não tinha documentos comigo não podiam entrar em contato com a minha família e quando acordei da cirurgia, descobriram que eu sofria de uma amnésia. Eu recuperei a minha memória há uma semana, quando seus avos foram doar dinheiro ao hospital que eu estava e eles me reconheceram e quando me mostraram uma foto sua só que a senhorita estava morena.

Ela ia narrando enquanto íamos para a piscina, só que eu não sei como ela convenceu os homens, como se o Régulos fosse homem, irem a uma área de jogos que tinha no castelo, que era do lado da área aquática. Acabamos indo para um banco onde era perto do nosso destino. Charlie mandou nos a atualizá-la, Lily e Nina já falaram do meu "interesse" pelo Remus, eu acabei falando de James e Sirius. Nina disse que odeia tocar qualquer instrumento e prefere dançar e cantar a tocar, a mãe dela trabalha ou trabalhava em uma orquestra, tia Aryana contou sobre Petúnia, Voldemort, Peter e isso acabou levando ao interrogatório sobre Lily.

Bem quando o ataque aconteceu, Lily parou de dar bola e sair com garotos, demorou muito para Nina e eu convencê-la que isso era ridículo e que ela deveria superar os medos de ter outro lunático na escola como Peter. Aryana perguntou se ela anda saindo com garotos e outras coisas, ela começou a chorar dizendo que ainda se sente mal por tudo ser ainda tão recente para ela e que iria enfrentar os medos.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que isso estava virando conversa de mãe e filha, então dei uma desculpa qualquer e fui ver o meu pai, afinal ele é o meu/minha pai/mãe.

Quando cheguei no salão de jogos Sirius, Remus e James estavam com seus respectivos pais e, Régulos estava conversando com o meu.

**Remus POV**

Passava das três da manhã quando Sirius decidiu voltar para o quarto que dividíamos, o desgraçado chegou falando que VIU Lily, Annie e Nina de roupas intimas! Depois de um susto inicial ele disse que era mentira, esclareceu que na verdade quando estava saindo ele ouviu as vozes das garotas e se escondeu debaixo da Nina e que escutou ela lendo a carta dele e suspirando, contou como Annie havia achado ele e que Lily havia feito chantagem com ele para descobrir se ele era o admirador secreto.

Conversamos, zoamos e fomos dormir por volta das quatro horas da manhã, e quando era nove horas ele pulou da cama e disse que o dia estava lindo e que devíamos aproveitar.

Depois de dar um banho com um copo de água no Prongs, conseguimos acordá-lo e fomos tomar café com um James muito furioso. Quando estávamos indo para a piscina, não sei de onde Sirius tirou essa idéia. Estávamos chegando perto da área onde fica o salão de jogos, vimos o meu pai e o da James conversando com Régulos, o pai de Sirius e o pai da Annie.

Bem como somos bons filhos, tirando Sirius, mas o problema dele é a mãe não o pai, fomos falar com eles. Descobrimos que eles estava ali porque a mãe da Nina havia sido encontrada, perguntamos onde elas estavam e conseguimos uma desculpa assim "elas estão tendo um assunto de mulher".

Acabamos indo para o salão de jogos conversar, os pais acabaram indo ao bar e pedindo uísque, como o dia estava realmente muito quente eu acabei optando por algo mais refrescante como refrigerante James e Sirius optaram também pela mesma bebida e Régulos acabou pedindo uma caipirinha, ficamos de conversa fiada por um tempo até que Annie chegou linda como sempre, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela vestia um shorts jeans escuro todo desfiado, uma regata branca, na verdade transparente, pois dava para ver o biquíni dela, ele era listrado na horizontal com vários tons de laranja.

- Finalmente te achei – ela dizia enquanto chegava perto do pai e deixa a bolsa encima do sofá que ele e Régulos estavam conversando.

- Cadê as outras meninas? – O pai de Annie parecia estar procurando as outras garotas.

- Elas estão com aquele papo mãe e filha, então eu vim para cá – Bem como qualquer pessoa que convive de perto com a Annie sabe que a mãe dela a abandonou.

- Parece que alguém decidiu aparecer – Meu pai foi e abraçou Annie, porque? – Como você anda pequena Ann?

- Bem senhor Lupin e o senhor? – Ela conhecia o meu pai assim? Quer dizer eles já se viram uma vez na estação quando vínhamos para a escola, mas nunca pensei que eles se conheciam assim.

- Já disse para me chamar de John – espera um pouco o meu pai está FLERTANDO com a garota dos meus sonhos?

Annie estava vermelha e nervosa cada minuto da conversa com o meu pai e eu pirando.

- Parece que o lobo pai decidiu avançar na chapeuzinho vermelho primeiro que o lobo filho – James seu filho da puta.

Eu só rosnei para ele ficar quieto e ele ficou olhando com cara de idiota para mim.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Tinha que tirar essa historia a limpo.

- Ah oi Remus – ela pareceu mais aliviada em me ver, porem ela ficou mais vermelha, o que me deixou meio animado – Seu pai tratou da minha irmã e nós nos conhecemos no hospital, quando ele tentou ganhar uma aposta da sua mãe.

- Aposta? Sua irmã? Mas você não tem só o Luke como irmão? – Isso estava ficando meio confuso.

- Meu pai – ela apontou para o pai – Tem uma noiva lembra? – Sim se eu não me engano ela trabalha com a minha mãe – Bem ela tem uma filha de seis anos, ela é praticamente uma irmã minha, já que vamos todos se juntar e formar uma família feliz.

- Está bem, mas que aposta é essa? – Agora o meu pai passou o braço envolta dos ombros DA MINHA garota!

- Bem, a irmãzinha da Ann aqui nasceu com um problema no coração e eu cuido dela, bem ela já teve o transplante e está ótimo por sinal, meu trabalho é sempre maravilhoso, mas a uns dois anos atrás sua mãe falou que eu nunca conseguiria o telefone de uma garota novinha, bem eu dei em cima da Annie e ganhei a aposta com a sua mãe, fácil, fácil.

Eu ainda estava emburrado, claro o meu pai deu encima da minha futura esposa, e eu tenho que ficar feliz.

- O que vocês estão fazendo em Sirius? – Pad estava quieto, olhando para o teto.

- Nada, mas se você quiser sexo é só falar – Hoje não é o meu dia. E o pior é que ele fala com a maior naturalidade.

- Obrigada eu passo, mas o que vocês acham da gente jogar bilhar? – Isso estava me cheirando mal.

- Só se tiver algo que me favoreça – O pai de Sirius é louco por aposta só pode.

- Bem senhor Black, os pai podem apostar dinheiro enquanto nos apostamos uma semana de escravidão – ela falou com uma cara totalmente ingênua.

- Uma semana de escravidão? – O tio Andrew que estava apenas olhando e rindo se manifestou.

- Sim se todos os meninos perderem pra mim, eles vão fazer tudo que eu quiser – isso está me saindo uma ótima idéia.

- Gostei – James estava animado, porque se Annie perdesse ele poderia fazer ela conseguir para ele um encontro com a Lily.

- Mas cada filho vai jogar em dupla com o pai – O pai da Annie estava complicando as coisas.

Nossos pais concordaram com a idéia e começamos a jogar primeiro eu joguei contra Sirius e depois contra James, venci os dois, pois bilhar é algo que eu e meu pai compartilhamos. Annie tinha jogado com Sirius e James e vencidos os dois também. James venceu o Sirius deixando ele e o pai em ultimo lugar.

Quando foi a minha vez de jogar com a Ann e o pai dela, eu fiquei nervoso, mas eu pensei com isso eu posso ter um encontro com ela de verdade e não uma saída em grupo até no três vassouras.

Bem o jogo começou empatado cada bola que a minha dupla acertava a outra acertava também. Então como estava muito quente Annie decidiu ficar sem a blusa e ficar apenas com o biquíni. O que me fez errar uma bola. Estávamos no meio do jogo quando Lily e Nina com suas respectivas mães chegaram e começaram a torcer contra mim.

Bem acabamos perdendo o jogo por uma bola! O que me deixou desolado.

- Ei Remus pense pelo lado bom! Ann pode te chamar para sair e você tem que ir – Nina nem falou aquilo alto, todos os pais riram e eu e Ann ficamos vermelhos.

Estava tudo indo muito bem até algumas pessoas chegarem...

**N/A:** Meninas eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu comecei a escrever o capitulo ontem é eu sei que eu prometi postar ontem, mas ele saiu mais difícil que o esperado.

Bem, eu postei e é isso que importa, mentira, vou começar o próximo capitulo domingo, pois sexta e sábado estarei fora então me mandem Review para me ajudar a escrever o próximo capitulo.

Beijos

Flor Cordeiro.


	6. Confussões

Personagens: _Lily & James; Annie & Remus; Nina & Sirius._

Summary: _"Nem tudo é Flores, Borboletas e Cor de Rosa, por isso estamos no nosso ultimo ano"._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Harry Potter pertence à JKR_

**Capitulo VI – Confussões **

**Nina POV**

Realmente a minha tarde estava maravilhosa, minha mãe havia sido encontrada, estava com os meus amigos, bem que o Potter e o Black estão mais para colegas.

Bem como eu dizia estava indo tudo maravilhoso até que Bellatrix deu o ar de sua presença o que foi uma infelicidade geral, até para o chefe da família Black. Junto dela estava Narcissa e o seu namoradinho Lucius. Claro que eles vieram puxar o saco o pai dos meninos. E se for pelos motivos que eu fiquei sabendo, eles são muito caras de pau mesmo. A fofoca que andou rolando é o seguinte, o pai das cobras criadas apostou todo o dinheiro em jogos de azar e adivinha só? Ele perdeu tudo! Agora as irmãs recebem uma pensãozinha do tio.

Bem eles ficaram uma meia hora até que eu falei "_Cai fora Black e projeto de Malfoy, vocês não estão vendo que estão acabando com o dia dos outros",_ parece que eu fui mal educada, porem só falei aquilo porque a vadia da Black falou que não gente descente naquela sala. E por incrível que pareça todos me apoiaram.

- Essa garotas foram extremamente mal criadas – Órion acabou soltando.

- Nem me fale, seu irmão arrumou também a pior mulher para se casar – Andrew, pai do James complementou.

Do nada começou a tocar Lights da Ellie Goulding e na hora eu sabia que era o celular da Ann, ela pareceu bem feliz no telefone e deu umas olhadas para Régulos para provocá-lo. E pelo que eu vi, ela conseguiu.

- Pronto agora não falta ninguém! – Ela parecia animada.

- Quem está chegando? – Claro que Remus se interessa por tudo que Annie fala.

- Meu irmão, com o pai da Lily, a sua mãe e a do James. – Pronto agora todos seriamos uma família feliz.

Bem Régulos não estava com uma cara muito feliz, pelo que Ann andava dizendo ele e Luke andam brigando muito. O tempo foi passando e as pessoas que faltavam chegaram, Luke e Régulos deram um jeito de sumir o mais rápido possível.

O resto de nos ficou lá jogados no salão de jogos. Até que a mãe do Remmy quis saber qual seria a nossa forma de arrecadação para a formatura.

- Bem senhora Lupin...

- Me chame de Luiza querida.- tudo bem eu sei que fui cortada.

- Continuando, como eu sou a presidente da comissão de formatura, vai ter um show e um leilão para a arrecadação.

Todos ficaram perguntando que tipo de leilão seria esse, e eu disse que era segredo. O resto do dia foi incrível e no final, quando o pai da Ann estava indo embora e não encontrava o sapeca do irmão dela, e quando o acharam ele estava suado e cheio de chupões, então já para saber o que aconteceu.

A semana passou agitadíssima depois desse evento, eu fiquei super ocupada com a formatura; Annie e Lily estavam ajudando do jeito que podiam já que Lily é monitora chefe da escola e Annie coordena o grêmio estudantil. Na terça eu havia recebido o panfleto do nosso leilão de meninos. Esse tema deu muito trabalho para ser aceito, já que é mais comum as garotas serem leiloadas.

- Como assim você quer leiloar encontros com garotos, o certo seria leiloar garotas – uma garota da Ravenclaw praticamente gritou.

- Querida, eu estou querendo leiloar meninos porque as meninas são mais tímidas, o que leva elas a tomarem coragem para chamar ou comprar o cara que ela quer para sair.

- Até que faz sentido – um moreno muito gato da Slytherin concordou comigo.

Depois dessa discussão idiota com o conselho o leilão foi aprovado e os panfletos foram enviados e eu estou checando o meu e-mail a cada 5 minutos no ipad.

- Calma Nina a gráfica falou que iria mandar hoje e se ficar maravilhoso eles vão entregar amanhã – o problema Lily é que já são 16h de quinta feira e eu vou passar o final de semana até a quarta seguinte arrumando as fichas de inscrição para o leilão na sexta e o encontro no sábado.

- Olha aqui Lily Marie E... Oba chegou o panfleto de uma olhada – Passei o Ipad para ela ver como ficou, ele era azul com vários tons e algumas estrelas e letras muito chiques.

- Realmente ficou maravilhoso – Eu respondi a gráfica e disse que eu queria 100 copias para amanhã até o meio dia. A resposta deles foi o seguinte até às 11h 30min eu teria todo os panfletos.

A quinta chegou e cá estou eu colocando os panfletos nos murais da escola, as inscrições vão para um e-mail que foi criado especialmente para esse leilão.

Na hora do almoço já tinha pelo menos 30 e-mail de inscrições, e eu fui lendo e respondendo todos com muita paciência, no final do dia eu tinha respondido pelo menos uns 50 e-mail.

Estava jantando com as meninas, eu me neguei a levar o ipad, tudo tava maravilhoso até os marotos se juntarem à gente. O Remus é uma gracinha, mas o Potter e o Black são um pé no saco.

- Então Blum você vai leiloar garotos, interessante, eu achei que fosse meninas – Potter perdeu o gosto por poder comprar a Lily.

- Potter, assim é mais emocionante.

- Realmente foi algo bem pensado!

- Obrigada Remus, você já se inscreveu? – ele engasgou na hora que eu perguntei

- Não.

- Pois deveriam os três se inscrever, vão render bastante ao leilão. – É a verdade

- Como?!

- Sirius é a verdade – muito obrigada Ann por me apoiar.

- Só porque você Blum confirmou que eu sou muito desejável, vamos nos inscrever hoje! – Bom.

- Vamos? – Remus parece bem perdido mesmo.

- Vamos! – Isso Potter concorde com o seu amigo cachorro.

O meu final de semana foi dividido em separar as inscrições e mandar os números aos inscritos, convencer ao professor Dumbledore a ser o nosso leiloeiro, fazer as placas para os inscritos e para as compradoras e possíveis compradores.

Quando deu quarta feira eu reuni o pessoal inscrito para uma conversa sobre o leilão, discutindo regras e outros. Enquanto eles iam chegando Lily, Ann e eu estávamos arrumando a bancada com os números e outros documentos que eles precisariam. Camille, uma garota morena e baixinha da Slytherin colocava um pequeno caderno de 5 paginas com as regras que seriam discutidas.

- Nina acabou os cadernos e ainda faltam mais, um,dois...quinze! – Camille apesar de ser de uma casa oposta a minha era muito legal e minha amiga.

- Camille peça ao Lyon para pegar no armário os que faltam! – ela foi saltitando atrás do namorado que estava mexendo no armário da comissão, ele devia estar arrumando-o novamente, afinal ele tinha TOC.

- Eles são umas gracinhas não acham? – a Lily está realmente precisando de um namorado, mas eu vou comprar o Remus para a Ann; e eu ouvi a Ann contando para o Régulos que vai comprar o Potter para a ruiva.

-Realmente Lily querida você está precisando de um namorado e eu conheço vários pretendentes, entre eles um que começa com James e termina com Potter.

- Nem fale o nome dessa criatura, senão ela aparece! – Lily o seu problema com o Potter se chama tensão sexual!

- Lily coitado, ele corre atrás de você desde o terceiro ano! – somente a Ann para ser tão boazinha.

- Nem me lembre!

Os garotos foram chegando aos poucos e a orientação foi começando, estava todo muito calmo até que aconteceu a duvida mais idiota do mundo!

- A gente vai ter que bolar um encontro com as garotas? Mas não vão ser elas que vão nos comprar? – um garoto idiota do quinto ano perguntou

- Sim, mas as garotas vão comprar vocês não só pela aparência e sim pelo encontro que vocês vão propor a elas – Era a décima vez que eu explicava aquilo. – Me deixa usar um exemplo para explicar melhor, digamos que eu comprei o ...- comecei a olhar pela sala de aula que foi liberada para a reunião, a procura de alguém até que eu vi Remus com seus óculos fazendo anotações – Remus Lupin porque ele propôs um piquenique. Entenderam? – Todos fizeram um sim com a cabeça, e quando eu olhava para o resto da sala vi que Sirius tinha ficada emburrado porque eu usei o amigo dele e não ele como exemplo.

O resto do tempo foi mais tranqüilo e no final eles levaram um kit com o numero de inscrição, que Ann e Lily estavam distribuindo, um button com uma cara feliz, que era obrigado a usar no dia do leilão, quando Ann entregou ao Malfoy a cara dele foi de nojo pelo button.

- A só para lembrá-los aqueles que não estiverem com o button personalizado não poderá participar do leilão.

Com isso eu dei fim à reunião e fui para cama dormir.

**Sirius POV**

Depois da reunião eu fui para a biblioteca bolar qual seria o encontro com a minha compradora. No meu interior eu estava torcendo por Nina me comprar, eu sei que isso é idiota e irracional, mas eu a amo, então eu estou agindo de forma irracional.

Depois de muita pesquisa em minha cabeça, eu decidi que eu faria uma espécie de expedição, levaria a garota a um lugar que eu adorava, um campo de flores bem atrás a casa dos gritos, mas só depois de tomarmos passarmos no Café Madame Puddifoot. Quando me dei por satisfeito fui para o quarto.

Remus estava escrevendo o que ele iria fazer com a garota que o compraria, que ele com certeza torcia que fosse Annie e James estava deitado lendo um livro. ESPERA AI LENDO?!

- Que porra é essa? Deu para ficar tentando ser nerd só porque a Evans gosta? – acho que vou morrer.

- Pelo contrario, isso é uma pesquisa, do que as garotas gostariam de fazer quando estão comigo – ele mostrou o caderno com vários comentários femininos.

- Aprender jogar Futebol? – realmente era o comentário mais inscrito

- Sim e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer e depois levá-la para um piquenique no meio do campo. – Nossa muito legal.

- Humn, interessante. – pronto ele está curioso.

- E o que você vai fazer Padf? – hauahauha, sempre ganho.

- S-E-G-R-E-D-O – Ele morreu agora.

- Moony o que você vai fazer? – O remus está muito concentrado para não ser "o" encontro.

- Nada de mais, vou levá-la para cozinhar – Pode parecer banal, mas o moony cozinha como ninguém, eu fico com água na boca quando ele faz algo, doce ou salgado.

- Posso ir junto? – Eles vão achar que eu não bolei nada hauahua, mas eles estão enganados.

- Não. – simples e seco.

Fomos dormir depois de umas duas horas, de manhã tive todas as aulas com James e Lily, quando fomos para o almoço encontramos Nina, Remus e Ann.

- Então o que vocês vão fazer para o encontro? – Nina estava curiosa.

- Vou ensinar a jogar futebol – James, acha que a Lily vai realmente gostar disso.

- Vou levar para cozinhar – Remus, esse sim tem um bom plano.

- Remus esse seu plano é ótimo! – Lily gostou? Prongs não deve ter gostado nada.

- Sério? – ele olho desconfiado para ela.

- Sim, cozinhar juntos é meio sexy sabe, e devo dizer que é ótimo para levar a terceira base – ela piscou para o Remus, meu deus James está tendo um treco.

O resto do dia James ficou puto com Remus por gerar segundas intenções com Lily.

Quando chegou sexta feira todos estavam a flor da pele, Nina tinha sido dispensada de todas as aulas para arrumar o leilão.

O leilão seria no campo de futebol, todos os garotos que iriam participar estariam de terno e gravata e tínhamos que estar meia hora antes do horário oficial que era às 20h.

Chegamos cinco minutos antes do previsto e já estava ma movimentação gigante, vi Annie vestia um vestido tomara que caia laranja claro, nada muito berrante e um cardigã preto caso fica-se frio. Mais a frente estava Lily com uma calça jeans preta skinny que realçava as pernas e bunda dela, com uma blusa de paetês grafite.

Por mais que eu procura-se não a encontrava, até que eu fui falar com Lily, ela estava mostrando para alguém o que faltava na mesa de bebidas.

- Humn Lil, você viu a Nina, estou querendo tirar uma duvida – Na hora que ela virou ela ficou calada com o queixo caído.

- Lily, se James nos ver assim vai querer me bater – ela fechou a boca e ficou emburrada.

- Foda-se o Potter, mas você está realmente muito bonito, aposto que você é quem vai ter o lance mais alto – nisso ela piscou, espera ai eu estou flertando com a LILY? – Ela foi buscar o professor Dumbledore, que não queria mais vir apresentar o leilão.

- Ah.

- Você queria saber o tema da próxima carta que ira escrever para ela? – Realmente como eu posso confiar nessa garota.

- Também, eu queria ver ela na verdade. – pronto estou aqui desabando os meus sentimentos.

- Escreva sobre flores.

- Flores? – como assim criatura?

- Nina adorou as hortencias, elas duraram quase três semanas, então diga que mandará mais ou sei lá – Muito obrigado pela idéia.

- Hmn valeu – quando eu estava voltando para os caras eu a vi, estava vestida com um shorts jeans claros, uma blusa de ombro verde clara com vários desenhos de folha na frente.

O leilão começou com tranqüilidade, começaram pelos garotos mais feios, na minha opinião, os lances não chegavam nem a 700 libras, quando passou para os garotos mais ou menos, os lances aumentaram para 1500 libras.

- Bem agora temos Lucius Malfoy – Dumbledore começava a ler a narração escrita e o idiota loiro aparecia no palco – ele pretende levar a sua garota para uma passeio por Hogsmeade a cavalo – Dumbledore levantou uma sombrancelha em duvida. – vamos começar com lance de mil libras, quem dá mil libras?

- Mil para a senhorita de verde! – depois disso Narcissa arrebatou Lucius por cinco mil libras.

- O próximo é o senhor, Régulos Black – Meu irmão estava elegante em um terno com gravata borboleta – ele pretende levá-la ao um jantar romântico em Londres – Dumbledore olhou feio para meu irmão. – começamos com 1500 libras!

Régulos para minha surprese e de Lucius foi vendido a dez mil libras para uma menina do quarto ano da Hufflepuff.

E assim foi o leilão, Amos Diggory foi vendido a sete mil libras, e ninguém consegui superar Régulos.

Quando chegou a vez do Remus ele suava.

- Calma Moony, aposto que Ann vai te comprar – ele pareceu se acalmar e foi para o palco.

- O senhor Remus Lupin, deseja levar a sua adorada compradora para uma dia inesquecível na cozinha de hogwarts. – Nisso muitas garotas começaram a gritar histérica – vamos começar com três mil libras.

Assim começou uma batalha muito feroz, Annie não tinha feito nenhum lance, deve ser porque eu Remus e James somos escravos dela a partir de segunda até a sexta da semana seguinte. Quando a batalha estava por volta de vinte mil, Nina levantou a placa e disse em alto bom som.

- Trinta mil libras – todos nos fomos pegos de surpresa, quer dizer NINA estava comprando Moony e não a ANNIE!

- Vendido para a senhorita Blum – uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e um Remus voltou para os bastidores incrédulo.

Depois do Moony foi a vez do Prongs, que estava torcendo, para a Lily pelo menos dar um lance, o que não ocorreu pelo contrario, Annie comprou James por 45000 libras. E ele também ficou incrédulo com o que havia acontecido

- Por ultimo, mas não menos importante o senhor Sirius Black – eu entrei no palco – o senhor Black, deseja lavá-la para um lanche no Madame Puddifoot e depois um passeio em Hogsmeade.

Então começou uma batalha que terminou com Lily me comprando com 70 mil libras.

No final todos os seres vendidos deviam encontrar a sua compradora, Remus, James e eu fomos até elas que estavam conversando algo sobre haver bastante dinheiro e que estavam todos muito felizes e etecetera.

- Humn – James fez para acabar com o papo delas.

- Oi Meninos! Ótimo leilão não acham – Annie sua cara de santa nada você é uma sádica por dentro isso sim.

- Ótimo sim – Remus estava puto isso sim.

- Bem James eu comprei você para dar de presente a alguém, espero que não se importe. – James piscou umas três vezes para ter certeza que ouvia.

- Humn

- Idem para você Remus – Nina deu uma piscadela na direção dele.

- O mesmo para você Sirius – Lil não olhava para mim e sim para o celular.

- Certo para quem nos somos presentes? – A curiosidade estava nos matando.

- Remus, você é da Annie – ela emburrou para a direção de Annie

- James, Lily – Nem precisou falar duas vezes, ele já estava ao lado dela.

- Sirius, Nina – Eu dei um beijo na bochecha da Lily e fui para perto da Nina e passei a mão na cintura dela.

- Nem é possessiva, não Black?

- Sempre cuido do que é meu.

**NA:** Oi gente, eu estava sem inspiração para a criação dessa capitulo por isso demorou tanto, espero Review para me ajudar no próximo, pois ele vai ser o mais comprido de todos. Todos os personagens vão contar uma parte. Vou começar ele daqui a pouco!

Beijos

Florine Cordeiro

Não esqueça de mandar uma REVIEW!


End file.
